


Русалочка

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Шварц на солнышке





	Русалочка

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается _Adrian_, которая хотела Шварц на солнышке.  
> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит автору этого безобразия.

\- Напомни мне еще раз, почему я согласился поехать с вами? - Фарфарелло уже откровенно скучал.  
Сидящий в соседнем шезлонге Наги разделял его отношение к внезапной вылазке Шварц на пляж. Заняться было особо нечем, обгореть они умудрились в первый же час, несмотря на солнцезащитный крем, брать с собой ноутбук Брэд ему запретил, песочные замки окрестных детишек сравнялись с песком вскоре по их прибытии сюда, а сами детишки разбежались от попыток Фарфа поиграть с ними, словом, вылазка на солнышко не удалась.  
Но только не для Шульдиха, который вот уже десять минут развлекался тем, что проходил сквозь стены водяного коридора, удерживаемого силой Наги. Идея воплотить на практике исход евреев из Египта изначально была Фарфа, но тому уже надоело. Наги вздохнул и позволил земному тяготению вновь воздействовать на воду. Шульдиха накрыло с головой. Но тот быстро вынырнул на мелководье. В волосах запутались водоросли и песок, а на макушке прилепилась морская звезда. Кроуфорд нажал на спуск и старый полароид выплюнул снимок. Определенно, ради такой Русалочки можно было и вывезти Шварц на солнышко. Снимок и фотоаппарат быстро отправились в корзинку для пикника, а Кроуфорд нацепил на лицо дежурную улыбку и со словами "Нет, я этого не предвидел" повернулся встречать свою личную морскую фурию.


End file.
